


The Night I Lost All Control

by Nikolaus_Chaser (orphan_account)



Category: Oreos - Fandom
Genre: Fried Oreos, PWP without Porn, oreo porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried fried Oreos for the first time ever tonight. </p><p>My vagina exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night I Lost All Control

It was a Saturday night. I couldn't stop myself, the temptation was just too real. I walked up to the concession stand. Pepe's Fried Treats. That's what the sign said. The smell of oil filled my nostrils erotically. I felt my fat encased heart beat faster. I stepped forward. I was next. My order was placed within moments. They handed me a paper tray filled with fried Oreos. My knees buckled. I shoveled all five into my mouth at once. My stomach gurgled. I ordered more. My face was covered in powdered sugar. I couldn't stop myself. I just kept eating. One after the other I swallowed them down. I had lost control. My friends were looking on in awed horror. My belly churned. I turned to the cashier. I ordered more fried Oreos. She looked at me in disgust. They were running out of powdered sugar. I consumed the Oreos without the sugar. My stomach was swollen full. They ran out of batter. I asked for the rest of the Oreos. I filled a bath tub with them and bathed in them naked. Sigourney Weaver arrived. She asked the cashier for more Oreos. They told her they had run out. They pointed at me. I wobbled on my feet and offered Segourney an apologetic smile, a hand resting on my bloated stomach. She shook her head at me, disgusted. I threw up on her shoes. I got on my knees and licked up the vomit.

It tasted of fried Oreos.


End file.
